


The Ballad of Cantis Trevelyan

by greyassassin24



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ballads, F/M, Music, Post Haven, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song written for the Inquisitor, Cantis Trevelyan, following his victory at Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Cantis Trevelyan

The Ballad of Cantis Trevelyan, as composed by Maryden Halewell.

This song was, in addition to joining the regular rotation of songs heard in Herald's Rest, was played four specific times during Cantis': once at the Herald of Andraste's inauguration as the Inquisitor, once at the fall of Corypheus, once on the day he was wed to Josephine Montilyet, and finally when he laid down his burden of the Dragon's Throne. It was also played on the day when he was laid down into the Amaranthine Ocean after his passing.

 

The trees were burning in the night,  
The fire was great as flaming spread;  
The beasts were moaning with the Blight.  
And from their forms, the black blood bled.  
  
The bells were ringing in the hall,  
The dragon’s ire glared with fire.  
And men they looked up before the fall;  
Setting our towers and homes afire.

The world was grey, the mountains old,   
No harp is wrung, no hammer falls:  
The forge's fire laid ashen cold,  
The darkness dwelt in Haven's halls.

As the mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
The Templars, they heard the call of doom.  
And it was there that they met their dying fall  
Under his feet, 'neath the northern moon.  
  
His sword was sharp, his spear was long,  
A heart that is bold and made of gold;  
His arrow swift, his stance strong;  
His blade cut deep, made of a steel cold.  
  
The King of northern mountains,  
The wolf not seen alone,  
The lord of silver oceans,  
No longer a boy, now grown.  
  
With foes ahead, behind him dread,  
He let us pass, his own body bled.  
Now the Sky's hold shall be our bed,  
Our journey done, our errand sped.  
  
His crown shall be upholden,  
His horn shall now be rung.  
The halls shall be now golden,  
And the songs will be resung.

The demons are withered,  
Their bones are now crumbled.  
Their armour is shivered,  
Their evil is now humbled!  
  
The woods shall shine on mountains,  
With the grass beneath the sun;  
His wealth shall flow in fountains,  
And the rivers golden run.  
  
The wolves shall rise from darkness,  
The 'spawn shall fall and burn,  
All sorrows fail, all sadness,  
At the northern king's return!


End file.
